Smoking Chronicles
by Xsolrac98
Summary: With the visit of Terumi Mei to Konoha seeking aid in the war, Naruto decides to venture along with Jiraya to the war torn country of Mizu no Kuni in the hopes of finding her. Look how our hero grows exposed to the dangers of the world, while chasing his deepest dreams. Kekken Genkai Naruto. NaruxMei pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone welcome to "Smocking Chronicles" this is a new story that came to my mind as I was writing my other relatively new fic, as in Golden Embrace I'm going to play with ages and time; Naruto being 3 years older making him 18 and the rest of rookie nine 15 also the whole Kiri civil war just happening (the whole out war) making Mei 22. **

./Prologue

./8 Years Before Uzumaki's Arrival

A nine years old Naruto was lying in the ground in a pool of his own blood, his clothes were ragged and his skin showed marks of cuts and bruises. Every October 10th, Naruto was chased by a mob of villagers and then beated and stabbed nearly to dead. This year it was no difference.

'What did I ever do to deserve this?' Naruto thought as he felt his consciousness slipping. 'I wish I could just go and die.' He smiled at the prospect of the idea; he had no energy left, and his consciousness was getting foggier as seconds passed. 'May be this time...' He didn't complete the thought as his body couldn't last any longer and succumbed to the calling darkness.

./Seal-Mindscape

Naruto opened his eyes to the feeling of water dampening his clothes. He noticed that he was in a place that looked like sewers, however this place had giant walls, they were so big that he could not see the ceiling.

"Ughh where am I?" He looked around. He noticed some pipes on the walls, one glowing blue, the other an ominous red. Losing to curiosity he got up and ventured to where the red pipe led, he walked and walked until eventually he got to a giant room with a giant cage, the insides were pitch black. He walked in to the center of the room and wondered just where the hell he was. He didn't have to wait much for an answer as he suddenly heard a loud booming voice.

**"Hmm so my host finally decides to visit me?"** The new voice mused in mild interest.

"Wh-who said that, sh-show yourself!"

**"Ha! You are in no position to demand anything from me ningen!"** The voice answered as two big slitted eyes opened on the other side of the cage. **"You ningens are all the same, thinking you deserve everything."** It said with a tint of superiority and hostility in its voice.

**"But I guess it is in your rights to know who I am."** Finishing these words the pair of eyes rose and a creature came to the lighted area of the seal, a giant deep red fox with 9 swirling tails.

**"Behold ningen that you are in the very presence of the strongest being in the world, for I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune the strongest of the biju!"** The being now identified Kyuubi said.


	2. Chapter 2

./ 2 Years Until Uzumaki's Intervention

"Naruto watch out!" He heard Sasuke his gennin teammate shout. He turned back only to see Haku, a man that he had met yesterday in the some fields and that now he identified as Sabuza's companion throw some ice spears at him; he managed to block some but the attack was to overwhelming and eventually he got hit. The attack ceased.

"I'm very sorry Naruto-kun, but like you I also have to fight to protect and serve my precious people." Haku said with clear sadness in his voice. Naruto could feel the blood that was pouring out of his wound of his wound and his energy slowly slipping away, but suddenly he felt something building inside of him, something that felt for some reason familiar but he couldn't say what it was as the sensation was completely new to him. 'The Kyuubi? No, he is fixing my wound but that is not the sensation. What is it?' He questioned when suddenly a pulse of energy reached his chakra coils. There was a big explosion but what was odd is that there was no fire only sheer pressure and smoke that came from seemingly nowhere.

"Naruto?" He heard Sasuke call, he turned to him and saw the smoke whirling around him forming around him and suddenly it vanished. Naruto stood there with his injury now healed and a motionless Haku at his feet. 'Ah that's what it is'

"So it has awakened" he murmured lightly so no one could hear him.

"G-grow stronger for the people you love… Naruto-kun" He heard the nin with a weak voice barely hearable say as he turned to him a saw him giving a light smile.

"I will Haku, believe it."

"Good." His smile never receding as he stopped breathing.

He turned to Sasuke and looked at his eyes and noted that they were red with one tomoe in one eye and two in the other. "Oi Sasuke, why are your eyes red?" Sasuke froze in shock at Naruto's words, it was only then that he noticed that he was sending chakra to his eyes. He instantly knew what that meant.

"My sharingan! It has awakened! Finally I'm closer to being able to kill him!" Naruto questioned in his mind who was 'him'0 but quickly forgot about it.

"Raikiriki!" Both heard a voice shout, they turned at it and noticed Kakashi impaling Sabuza with his arm. He took it away and walked to Naruto and Sasuke, he noticed the body of Haku at the floor next to Naruto and gave an eye smile but internally he was lamenting that he had to take a life so early in their lives.

"Hey there guys, I see you managed to defeat the enemy, I knew you could do it. Let's go with Sakura and inform Tazuna that the mission is complete." 'But how did Naruto managed to beat him?' Both shinobi nodded at their sensei too thrilled with their new abilities to respond.

./ Tazuna's Residence

The tree shinobi entered the house and everyone inside immediately turned to them.

"Well we did it, Sabuza is now out for real and so is his companion, now everything left is for Tazuna to build the bridge for the mission to be over" Kakasi said with an eye smile.

"What for real! Thank you very much. Thanks to you now the bridge can be completed and Wave will be saved." Tazuna said.

"Ma, ma, it was nothing plus if you want someone to really thank that would be Naruto, he convince us to continue even though the funding was not right and he defeated the other kiri nin with Sasuke´s help." Sasuke snorted at the remark.

'Hn it should have been me the one that defeated the kiri nin, not the dobe, but thanks to his new power that he recived at combat he defeated him.' "Oh yeah what was that power that you awakened dobe?" Sasuke demanded to know. At this all the eyes in the room turned to him.

"What do you mean Sasuke? What power?"

"In the fight with the Kirin in Naruto suddenly exploded of sorts, there was smoke twirling around him and then it faded."

"Is this true Naruto?"

"Hai Kakashi-sensei, I don't know what was that but suddenly I felt some kind of power build inside me and then that happened." He lied. Naruto was perfectly conscious of what that was, it was 'his' gift.

"Hmm? From what you tell me it sounds like a Kekken Genkai but I am not be sure."

"What!? The dobe has a Kekken Genkai? How? He has no parents, he is no one, he can't have that power, all the power that exist should be mine! I need it to kill 'him'" Sasuke angrily shouted.

"Yeah Naruto-baka can't have that type of power!" Sakura, Naruto's third teammate screeched causing everyone in the room to flinch at the tone.

"Ma, ma, Sasuke we don't know that for sure, because the identity of Naruto's parents is unknown we cannot say." 'However as far as I know neither sensei nor Kushina-san had one.'

"Tch, whatever." He said while turning to the door. "I'm going to sleep."

"Wait Sasuke-kun I'm going with you." Sakura called running behind him. Everyone was in an awkward silence that had formed with the little scene that had occurred but luckily Tsunami save it.

"Well anyway I'm very thankful to all of you, do anyone to have dinner?" she said lightening the mood.

"Yeah food! I'm starving!" Naruto shouted making everyone sweat drop at his antics.

"Sure, why not." Kakashi replied.

"Ok then, I'll start making it right now"

The dinner was uneventful with just some chit-chat between everyone until a kid appeared on the doorway; he approached Naruto with his head low. Everyone was quiet to this point. The kid sniffed and said.

"I'm really sorry for all the things I said. I was very angry with myself for not being able to do anything when my dad died and…" he didn't continue talking as Naruto putted a hand on his head; he looked up with teary eyes and watched as the blonde directed a wide grin to him.

"It's okay Inari, I understand, the important thing here is, never give up, never, grow up and get strong to be able to fight for your precious people, that's what a precious friend of mine taught me" he said with his smile decaying a bit at the end, something that Kakashi noted. At these words Inari began to cry and thank him for everything; soon enough he settled and dinner continued.

./

"Ah man I'm stuffed Thanks for the dinner Tsunami-chan."

"You're welcome Naruto I'm glad you liked it" Said woman responded.

"Well I think I will go to sleep too. Night."

"Wait Naruto." He heard Kakashi call.

"Yes sensei?"

"I need to talk with you a bit, outside if you don't mind"

"Ok, I have no problem."

./ Outside

"So what did you wanted to talk to me about Kakashi sensei?"

"How do you feel Naruto?"

"About what?" Naruto replied knowing where this conversation was going.

"About your kill, I noticed how your mood changed when you were talking about him earlier at the dinner; the first kill is never pleasant especially if it was someone who you could consider your friend." Naruto's face turned a little sour at that.

"I'm fine sensei really, just I wished that he didn't have to die, what bothers me is that I didn't really kill him consciously." In reality Naruto hadn't thought about it, mainly because he knew that if he did, it would affect, and it was something that he didn't wanted, but even though he remember the words that the Kirin in said to give and he promised that he would live them to the fullest.

./Flashback no Justsu

_A passed out Naruto was sleeping soundly on the floor on a field soured by forest. He had been training in the whole night and when his body couldn't take anymore, he passes out. Suddenly Naruto started to twitch showing signs that he was waking up. When he opened his eyes he saw a beautiful woman with long raven hair falling over her shoulders with a pink kimono standing over him watching his face with worry._

"_Are you okay mister?" the woman asked._

"_Umm, your cute hehe." Naruto responded not fully awake yet. The woman blushed a little but seemed to brush it off._

"_Are you a shinobi?"_

"_Yeah that's right, why?" He asked now more aware, slightly embarrassed from his previous comment._

"_Why do you fight? What is your purpose?" The question catched the blond with surprise not expecting the interrogative. It most has been obvious because the woman elaborated._

"_I live to serve and protect my precious people, because when you have and fight for them you get strong, that is where real power comes from, from the will to protect. So what do you fight for?"_

"_Hmm I haven't really thought about that, I mean I have my precious people but they are all safe, may be to protect the weaker, those who suffer because of injustice, I had a pretty bad life myself while growing up so maybe that drives me." Naruto said not really understanding why he was telling this to a stranger._

"_Hmm yes that seems like a good cause to fight for." She said with a smile. "Well I have to get going shinobi-san a precious people of mine is sick and I need to tend to him, I hope we met again."_

"_My name is Naruto!" Naruto shouted catching her attention again. "Uzumaki Naruto and I will grow stronger for the people precious to me, believe it!"_

"_Good, my name is Haku, it was a pleasure to meet you, I hope we meet again" Haku said turning around. "Oh and by the way." He said twisting his head. "I'm a male." He then proceeded to go away, leaving a stunned Naruto of the field._

./ Flashback no Jutsu Kai

"Well good enough I think, but if you ever need to talk, feel free to come with me."

"Sure, thanks sensei. Im going to sleep now." Kakashi only nodded at Naruto's retreating form. But what he didn't know is that Naruto didn't went to sleep right away. He went to the roof and sat in a meditative pose and closed his eyes. Soon enough feeling a tug from the back of his consciousness .

./ Seal

"Hello again fuss ball it's been a while science we talked."

"**Who do you think you are calling fuss ball stupid ningen. But yeah you took your while getting my gift" Kyuubi growled.**

"Well you did make so I recived it only after 6 years of wait"

"**Hmpf, whatever I wasn't exited to see you again anyway" Kyuubi said with a light growl. "So how do you like it"**

"It's cool, just that I have to learn to harness it."

"**Of course you have, my gift is a handy one, it is as difficult to master as useful."**

"We'll see."

./ Flashback no Jutsu… Again

./ 6 years ago. 8 Years Until Uzumaki's Intervention

_Naruto was staring with wide eyes at the creature in front of him, he knew who it was, after all it was the monster that his hero the Yondaime Hokage defeated, the demon fox that attacked konoha 9 years ago._

"_W-what? W-why are you here?" _

"_**Because the fucking Yondaime Hokage sealed me inside you, you see despite what you all ningen think a biju cannot be killed, when we are defeated our chakra just wander through the world and eventually we reform." He said with superiority etched in his voice. "However your Yondaime seemed to know this and sacrificing his life he sealed me within you." **__It said with rage in his voice, clearly not liking the series of event that had happened. _

"_I-I see, so I am here because…? The fox smirked at this._

'_**It seems he is not as stupid as he seems' "The reason that I have brought you here is because even if I don't like it, we biju have a code of honor toward our jinchuriki, in hope of evening the debt we produce from being sealed inside of you we can give a gift when you turn the same age as our tails. However because of this most jinchurikis are not capable of choosing their gift so they choose it, the Ichibi grants power over sand, Nibi an extreme fire affinity, etc.**_

_**My previous jinchuriki was too old to give the gift when I was sealed so 'she' didn't received anything". **__ Kyuubi said putting a light emphasis at the word 'she', Naruto noted this but filed it for latter._

"_So that means you are going to give me an ability?"_

"_**That's right" **__Naruto smirked, oh Kyuubi was liking this boy, he was intelligent and if his smirk meant anything, ambitious. Naruto thought about what kind of ability he wanted and after some minutes he spoke._

"_I want the ability to control smoke" _(AU: not like Smokey from One Piece but from the new InFamous hero, just noticed the similarity between the two.)

"_**Hm the power to weild smoke huh, the sounds useful, very well your gift shall be the 'Kemuri Shakuho' (Smoke Release). You will be able to unlock in 7 years from now, but to do it you need a traumatic or need dead experience." **__Naruto nodded._

"_Yes alright, thank you Kyuubi"_

"_**Hmpf, whatever, I only did it for obligation now begun don't return here until you have unlocked it." **__And then Kyuubi kicked Naruto out of the mindscape._

./ Flashack no Jutsu Kai

"So what did you wanted to talk to me about?" Kyuubi remembered that he had told him to return once he unlocked his power, he immediately had a disgusted expression on his face, as if he didn't want to say it at all.

"**I… I need your help." He said. There he had said it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, welcome back to another chapter of Smoking Embrace, and thanks for everyone who faved and followed, even though it saddened me that there was just one review as that is what enables me to know how you are liking this and what you think. Anyway I have some things to say about this chapter, first off, I didn't like it, I feel like I couldn't express myself the way I wanted to, I even changed various scenes various times, making definitely better, but ultimately it didn't meet my ideas. But I'll definitely improve in my writing, believe it! Also, the next chapter will probably be delayed as I am going to a trip to the ever warm part of my country, Playa de Carmen, Mexico, but I'll try to update anyways. **

**Enjoy.**

**Discalimer: I do not own Naruto**

Naruto just stood frozen at the Kyuubi's words. The Kyuubi, the most powerful creature known in the elemental nation was asking for his help? This didn't seemed right, what could a demon want his help with. Yeah he couldn't go out of the seal, okay. But the mere fact that there was something troubling a demon and that he wanted him to help with it made Naruto nervous.

"For what exactly do you need my help?" Naruto asked cautiously. Kyuubi snorted.

**"Don't get any funny ideas ningen, I would do this myself if I could but thanks to the fucking Yodaime I can't"** Kyuubi growled. **"So I am forced to ask you useless ningen for help."**

"So what do you want?" Naruto asked deciding to ignore the insult to both him and his race.

**"..."**

**"I want you to liberate one of my kin, the Sanbi. I normally would not give a fuck about the turtle, however he is under the effect of the accursed sharingan eye of that Uchiha Madara and that is something that I cannot forgive!"** Kyuubi roared in a loud growl putting vemon in the sharingan part.

"Sanbi? Uchiha Madara? Calm down, what are you talking about?"

**"You truthfully are stupid ningen. I you want to free the Sanbi from Madara's contol. You will have to find him and find a way to free the damn turtle."**

"But I don't even know where he is! And I don't think I can ever hope to fight a legendary shinobi even less a biju!"

**"Hmpf, that's not my problem. Also the last I know, the turtle is at a place that you ningens know as Mizu no Kuni."**

'What! i don't even know where that is!' But before he could speak Kyuubi said.

**"Now thats all get out of here! You make me sick."** And as that the Kyuubi kicked him from the mind scape.

./ Two weeks later

Team 7 was standing in front of the now finished bridge, in front them were Tazuna and Tsunami along with Inari and a crowd of villagers.

"Thank you very much, without you this would have never been possible, now we are free of Gato and Wave will be able to grow to its former glory." Tazuna said.

"Nah it was nothing Tazuna-san, we were glad to help." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Naruto-nii I will miss you." Inari said with tears in his eyes.

"Me too Inari. Remember grow too strong for those important to you."

"Yes nii-chan."

"Now if you excuse us, we have to get back to Konoha." Kakashi interrupted.

"Yes of course have a nice trip." Tsunami said.

As they watched team seven go away crossing the new bridge Tazuna spoke.

"Now, how should we name the bridge."

"How about 'The Great Naruto Bridge'?" Tsunami answered.

"Hmm, yes, 'The Great Naruto Bridge' I like it."

"That kid is really something." Tsunami said smiling.

"Indeed. He will get really far."

./ Road with Team 7

The trip back to Konoha so far has been uneventful, Kakashi was at the rear reading his orange book, Sasuke was in front doing whatever Sasuke do in his free time, Sakura was fawning over him and Naruto was oddly quiet. During the last few weeks the blond haven't had time to think about what the Kyuubi had said to him because of the work.

'Mizu no Kuni huh? I don't even know where that is and even if I did how am I suppose to get there?' He sighed. 'Suppose Kakashi can answer that.'

"Ne, Kakashi sensei?" He broke the silence.

"Yes Naruto?" He replied not taking his eyes from his smut.

"Where is Mizu no Kuni?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the question.

"Well since you are shinobi now I guess you all should know this." He said catching all of his student's attention.

"In the Elemental Nations there are what are considered the five great shinobi villages, the first one is Konohagakure no Sato in Ni no Kuni, our home." Everyone nodded. "There is also Sunagakure no Sato in Kaze no Kuni to the south west, they are our allies. There is Tsuchigakure in Tsuchi no Kuni to the North West, after the events of the third shinobi war they have become completely hostile with us, so it is only logical to say that they are our enemies. Then there is Kumogakure no Sato in Kaminari no Kuni to the East, we have a neutral but fragile relationship with them, especially after the Hyuuga kidnap attempt a few years ago, and finally there is Kirigakure no Sato far off to the east of Wave in Mizu no Kuni, they used to be considered the strongest Hidden Village, however ever since they isolated themselves a few years ago their power started to decrease, we think that they are having a civil war but since they have a lot of information control we cannot know."

"So who is the strongest village right now sensei?" The pink banshee asked.

"I expected that question, that is debatable but most possibly Konoha is the most powerfull village of all, however Iwa and Kumo are fairly powerful too."

"I see." She said archiving the information for later use. Kakashi nodded in dismissal and went back to his book however his mind was thinking about the blond enigma of his student.

'Just what are you thinking about Naruto? First that strange powers that Sasuke mentioned and now this. I must consult Hokage-sama about this.'

./ Konoha Gates

"Okay team I'll give Hokage-sama the mission report, now all of you go home and rest for the day, I'll meet you tomorrow and the usual training ground at 9. Dismissed." After this Kakashi shunshined and Sasuke started walking away.

"Wait Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted as she ran after him.

"Well that just leaves me... Thankfully. I want to learn to use this power as quick as possible." And then Naruto leaved too.

./ Training Ground 7

On the training grounds a lone figure can be seen sat down in the lotus position, if you look closely you can see the look of concentration on his face.

'Ok, let's do this. Focus on my chakra network, look for any different feeling in it.' After a few minutes of concentration said person can be seen smiling. 'Right I found it, now touch that feeling, embrace it... Now let it out.' Naruto started to expel chakra from his coils and then opened his eyes only to see clouds of smoke that weren't there before. He smiled at his initial success "Yes now let's see if I can control it." He said smirking.

Directing his chakra through the smoke the blonde waved his hands making the smoke move in the same direction clearing his previously obstructed vision.

'Now I wonder if I can concentrate it.' Manipulating his chakra the blonde made it condense around him which proved to be challenging, because as the smoke condensed superior control was needed but eventually all the smoke was floating around him; not losing control he thought.

'Now, let's try to focus it to a single point.' Focusing on his chakra again he directed it to his right hand, slowly the smoke started to gather there but as with the initial task, this started to turn more and more challenging eventually the smoke started to gather and twirl rather violently in his hand making a nucleus of violent smoke in his semi open palm and random smoke outside swirling quickly.

"Come on, almost there." The blond said focusing intently on the smoke. However as more smoke started to gather, the black cloud suddenly began to look unstable, and without advice it suddenly exploded sending the blond flying a few meters.

"Ughh damn, guess it isn't as easy as I thought." He sighed.

"Well at least I know I can control it freely, for now I'll train on moving and manipulating it, then I will move into other tasks. Also I need to improve my chakra control." Then he looked at the small crater made by the explosion and then at the setting sun. "Guess I'll do it tomorrow." However as he was about to leave the training ground an ANBU landed in front if him.

"Uzumaki Naruto" The ANBU asked.

"Yes?"

"Your presence has been requested by the Hokage, please come." Naruto frowned.

'Not a break huh?' "Sure"

./ Hokage Office

./ A few Hours Earlier

The Hokage was sitting in his room fighting the worst enemy of any leader. The paperwork. When suddenly he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in he said." He said lookin up noticing Hatake Kakashi entering.

"Ah Kakashi back I see, how did the mission went?"

"Hai Hokage-sama" the man replied. "We encountered an A-rank missing nin from Kiri, Monochi Sabuza. But I managed to beat him. Also he had a companion with an Ice Kekken Genkai, both Sasuke and Naruto fought him, eventually Naruto managed to kill him." He paused briefly. Hiruzen being a little sad that Naruto had to kill so early in the job.

"However." He continued. "According to Sasuke, Naruto used what seemed to be the ability to use and control smoke to defeat the ninja, ultimately killing him. I enquired about this with Naruto but apparently he used it subconsciously, which led me to believe that it was a Kekken Genkai but as far as I know, neither sensei nor Kushina-san had one."

"I see that is something that deserves investigation, I want to see that power myslef, the addition of a new Kekken Genkai could greatly benefit Konoha."

"Talking about villages sir. Naruto also asked me about the location of Mizu no Kuni."

"For what purposes?" Sarutobi asked squinting his eyes ever so slightly.

"I do not know, he just suddenly asked."

"Do you think this could imply betrayal?"

"I doubt it but..."

"I see. I guess a meeting is in order." "Neko!" He shouted and a moment latter a neko masked ANBU was kneeling in front of him.

"Bring me Naruto-kun"

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"And also… you are now to observe him and then report to me."

"Hai."

./

Both Kakashi and Hiruzen were waiting patiently for Naruto to arrive. Suddenly the door opened quickly and Naruto came in.

"Hey jiji you called me?" He said all too casual

"Naruto show more respect to Hokage…" Kakashi started but was interrupted.

"It's okay Kakashi, I don't mind, we have that kind of relationship as far as I can remember. And yes Naruto-kun I called for you, you see there somethings that have been brought to my knowledge that need consulting." He said making Naruto mentally sigh at the upcoming conversation.

"The information brought to me is that you apparently have unlocked a Kekken Genaki, could you please give me more insight?"

"Sure, I don't know too much about it right now, I trained a little bit before coming, but I only found out that I can control smoke, based on that I decided to call it 'Kemuri Shakuho' (Smoke Release), I try to experiment with it but it is very difficult."

"Very well and can you tell me about how you killed that Kirin in?"

"I… I don't know. I just suddenly felt a surge of power within myself and then I just noticed 'Haku' on the ground." Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"Wait how do you know his name Naruto?"

"I met him a day before the fight; however I did not knew it was him." Naruto said defensively.

"Very well, I trust you Naruto-kun, no need to be on edge. Now can you show me this ability of yours?" The Hokage said before the calm conversation turned into a hostile one, even if it was justa little he wanted to avoid making Naruto think he was being judge a traitor.

"Sure." Naruto started to concentrate on his chakra and proceeded to do the same that as his training only to notice that the smoke was coming directly from under his sleeves, a fact that he had not taken account of, but he filed it away for latter reference. Both, the Hokage's and Kakashi's eyes widened at what was happening in front of them, as Naruto waved his hands and moved his arms the smoke was following suit as if it was just an extension of the blond. Naruto noticed this too and this gave him an idea, and idea that he would have to try latter. Dissipating the smoke Naruto spoke.

"That's pretty much what I can do with it, I noticed that it can take aggressive properties and be solidified somewhat but I will work with that latter." Both nodded.

"Very well Naruto-kun, now the next topic is rather delicate and can be easily misunderstood." Hiruzen said cautiously. "For what purpose did you wanted to know about Kiri?"

Naruto froze for a second something that both of the senior shinobies notices but ignored it.

"I… Haku told me about how his life was before Sabuza picked him. And just wanted to know where Haku's place of birth was." He lied, the Hokage was one of the persons that he cared the most, but trust not. With all the kindness the old man had showed him, it was only natural for Naruto to have a good relationship with him, but Naruto knew that even if he honestly cared for him, it was on his best interest to befriend the blond jinchuriki. That he deduced after meeting the Kyuubi.

His meeting with the Kyuubi was a really eye opener for the blond, after learning that the tailed beast was sealed into him, by his own hero the Yodaime Hokage no less, and the fact that he hadn't been told anything made him saw the world in a slightly more mature serious way, even if it didn't affect him enough to turn completely cold, or to kill his relationshipsbe more wary of people and see the dark side of the 'bright' village.

"Very well Naruto-kun, thank you that is all, you can go home now."

"Hai, later jiji, Kakashi-sensei."

./ Icharaku's

"Old man, Ayame-chan! I'm back!" Naruto shouted while entering the ramen stand.

"Naruto-kun!" A voice shouted. Naruto instantly turned only to be met by a running Ayame who instantly hugged her figure of a younger brother so tightly that even the Kyuubi would be hurt from being at the receiving end from it.

"Ughh,Aya..me, cant… breath." Instantly she stopped and turned with a little blush.

"Hehe sorry, I got way too exited after not seeing you for so long. So how your mission did went anyway?" She said with a cheerful smile.

"Ahh, it was complex to say the least, a lot happened, I can't tell you details but, we met some powerful shinobies and I had to kill one of them." Ayame saddened at this and hugged him again but this time it was a comforting one.

"Are you okay? Do you need to talk? You know I am always here for you." She said while releasing him from her grip.

"It's quite okay. I already talked about this with my sensei … but thank you for the offer I appreciate it."

"Hey if it isn't my favorite costumer, what is this gloomy mood for?"

"Teuchi ossan!"

"Hello there Naruto, long time no see."

"Dad, Naruto just came from a mission."

"Oh really? "

"Yeah, my first mission outside the village."

"And how did that went?"

"A complete success." Naruto said with a beaming smile.

"Great, good to know, I guess dinner is on the house tonight." Teuchi said already knowing the expression he will get frm the blond.

"For real!? Yes, free ramen!" Naruto shouted making both Teuchi and Ayame chuckle.

"The usual Naruto-kun?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay thirteen bowls of miso ramen on its way." As Naruto waited for his ramen a purple haired woman entered the stand, Naruto took noticed of her, but decided to ignore her. The woman sat down next to the blond and ordered a single bowl of ramen when suddenly she turned to him and settled to look at him with a thinking face, as the moments passed Naruto grew slightly uneasy as the woman continued watching him even when both hers and his ramen arrived and both were eating.

"Yes?" He asked finally turning to her slightly irritated.

"Wow I was wondering when you would decide to look at me." The woman asked. Naruto noticed that said woman had the tipical shinobi attire.

"And would you need of me?"

"Are you by any case one of Kakashi's students?"

"Yes, why?"

"Ahh no reason, he told me he had a team and described them to me but he never presented us."

"Oh I see, well yeah Kakashi-sensei can be like that."

"Like what?"

"Oh nothing, not important." The blond said as he raced his 10th bowl of ramen. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way."

"Yuugao, Uzuki Yuugao. Nice to meet you Naruto-kun."

"Same here." He said finishing his ramen. "Well I'd love to chat but I have a meeting early in the morning, see ya." He said starting to run away.

"Good bye, say hello to Kakashi for me!" She scouted at the already running blond. 'Hmm he seems like a good guy, he can't be thinking of treason can he? I'm sure the Hokage and sempai are over thinking this, however there sure is more than what you let… Naruto, I'll have to observe you more.'

'That woman, I'm sure that I have seen that hair before, she saved me from a mob once. An ANBU? That we meet back there was no coincidence, but what does that mean? Is jiji observing me now? What for? Is tis related to the Kiri thing? I'll have to be more carefull from now on.'

./

**There ready, I wanted to make this chapter longer but I couldn't beacuse I didn't had time, as I said up the next chapter might be delayed beacause Im going on a trip, but I will try to update. Anyway please review, and Im looking for a beta if you can beta this story or know anyone who can, please tell me. Anyway have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys welcome to another chapter of Smoking Chronicles. First off I want to apologize for not updaiting for almost a month now, as you know I was on a trip and then I entered exams and that took a lot of time from me, but now I am on vacations so I am free to continue witting now! Anyways I also want to thank everyone who reviewed faved and followed this fic, you are awesome. Also, I know all of you are here because of Mei, so I am doing two massive chapters maybe three containing everything that happens before Mei is finally introduced in the fic, so heads up for that. Enjoy.**

**Discalimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto-sama does.**

Sasuke was watching his blonde of a teammate intently. Naruto had been playing with his new manipulation ability the last hour as they waited for their sensei, ignoring Sakura's attempts to strike a conversation he watched as the blonde made circles, tried to fix the smoke in his hand, and apparently condense and mold the smoke into a whip looking form making it somewhat solid looking while making a whipping motion. Naruto had noticed this earlier but purposely ignored him.

This continued for another half an hour until their sensei suddenly appeared at the end of the bridge they were in, it was the usual team meeting point.

"Hey guys, watcha doing?" Kakashi asked casually.

"SENSEI YOU ARE LATE!" Sakura screeched making everyone present flinch a little at the tone.

"Well, I'm sorry but I saw a black cat and had to walk the long way around Konoha to avoid bad luck." He said in a sheepish voice giving his traditional eyesmile, but unknowingly to everyone he had been watching Naruto play with the smoke all this time. 'That ability looks interesting; I bet it has a lot of potential for development.'

"Now for today's schedule-"

"Kakashi sensei?" Naruto interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Can we practice more chakra control exercises?"

"What for Naruto?" He said with giving an interested look with his only seeable eye.

"I think that it will help with my control over the Kemuri Shakuho, and it will also help the team to have a better control."

'What, he already figured out how to start learning to harness his Kekken Genkai? Or is it just that he believes that it will help him? Either way, I can only teach them so much right now, and chakra control isn't my priority.' On another head Sasuke was having his own thoughts.

'What is the dobe thinking on? We already received the tree walking training and my level of control has grown a lot, however he did complete the exercise before I did. And this new Keken Genkai of him…, no he can't be getting stronger than me, I am an Uchiha, an elite within the elites, he is a nobody, there is no way he is able to surpass me.'

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I have a schedule to follow, I cannot give you more chakra control training training for now. However, I can give you hints, a wall or a tree isn't the only thing you can walk on while using chakra." He said making the blond narrow his eyes at what his lazy sensei was trying to tell. Oh well he would think about that latter.

"Ne sensei, what are we going to do today then?" Sakura asked.

"I'm glad you asked Sakura, you see, I got together with the other senseis of the rookies, and we decided that we should train together today. We figure it would help comradeship grow and you can see new ways and styles of fighting."

"Hn, useless, I am able to defeat them all, is no use if I don't get stronger. My level is not enough to defeat _him_." Sasuke said with disdain.

"Now come on Sasuke, this is a great oportunity, you see. With this your combat ability will not only grow, but experience is needed for anyone desiring to get stronger."

"Hn." He grunted.

"Well we might as well get going." Naruto said energetically making his teacher sight.

'God how can he have so much energy.' Kakashi mentally complained.

./ Training ground 43

When Team 7 entered the field they noticed that both team Kurenai and team Asuma were already there, and by their looks, they have a long time waiting. Instantly Kurenai noticed them enter the field and made to speak with Kakashi.

"Well, you finally decide to come here." She said making Asuma and the others look at her and then at the direction she was watching.

"Ma, ma Kurenai, no need to be aggressive here."

"Maybe Kakashi, but Kurenai is right, we have almost two hours waiting for you"

"Well you see, as I making my way to my team an old lady dropped her groceries and I had to help her with it and guide her to her home." He replied making everyone present sweat drop.

"What! That is a different excuse than what you told us!" Sakura shouted.

"Well, whatever, now that you are here we may as well get started." Asuma said ignoring the pink kunoichi already knowing Kakashi's way of acting.

"Y-yes I want to s-start too." A timid voice said.

"Come on Hinata no need to be shy." Kiba said loudly putting an arm over her shoulder.

"Hai." She said in a low voice not saying her not liking having Kiba's arm over her.

"Hey Shikamaru wake up, they are here, we are going to start." Chouji said to the sleeping Nara.

"Aww whaaat a drag, this is so troublesome." Shikamaru said yawning.

"Now everyone gather, here are the mechanics of how this will work, you will be paired in groups of three and will be given to one of us for training. After a certain time, you will shift both partners and seseis. Got it? Now the teams are Ino, Kiba and Sasuke with Kakashi, Naruto, Shikamaru and Hinata with me, Sakura, Chouji and Shino with Kurenai. Now get arranged." However just as he finished complains were heard.

"WHAT! WHY DOES INO-PIG GET TO BE WITH SASUKE-KUN?"

"Hmph, that is called fate Forehead, I am destinied to be with Sasuke-kun, not you." Ino said making Kiba to burst laughing at the nickname she used for head, and Sakura to fume even more.

'Ughh, fangirl, how does Kakashi copes with her?' Kurenai thoughted. While she was not an arrogant person, she disliked fangirls with a passion and any shinobi that did not strive to get stronger, especially if it was a girl, as that was what caused the kunoichi population to be seen as weak.

Leaving the issue behind all the teams started to accommodate themselves.

./ Provisional Team Asuma

"Alright all of you, to get started we are going to have a little showcase, I want you all to tell me what your abilities are and where you are lacking. Shikamaru you first."

"Ughh how troublesome, very well, I am proficient in kage(shadow) ninjutsu, I am a good strategist and I am not good at taijutsu."

"Very well, Naruto."

"Yes! I am good at the Kage bunshin no Jutsu and close up personal fighting, my weaknesses are… I don't know hehe really." This made Asuma's eyes narrow.

'What Kage bunshin? That is a jounin level technique, not to say that it is forbidden, how is he able to use it, wait, how does he even knows it? Also Kakashi, just what are you teaching your team? I can see very well he has almost no knowledge about shinobi abilities.' "Err, ok then Hinata you next."

"H-Hai, I am good in my clan taijutsu style, I think. My weaknesses are ninjutsu." She said I a low voice.

"Very well, seeing this that what I am going to teach you for now is…, genjutsu disrupting."

"Genjutsu what si that?" Asked Naruto. Asuma nodded at him.

"You see, genjutsu is a shinobi art invades your chakra system altering your senses making you see hallucinations or feel things. Take Kurenai as an example, she is an expert at the branch, well even if genjutsu is the least used of all the shinobi arts,you will probably encounter enemies who are proficient at it. To disrupt a genjutsu you need to channel your chakra through your chakra system in a mayor amount than the chakra invading your body or inflict severe pain in yourself, the second one not being very good option for ovious reasons.

I am no expert at genjutsu but I have some in my repertoire so prepare to counter it."

"Aww, what a drag." Shikamaru complained.

Asuma quickly went through some handsigns and whispered. "Magen: Jigoky Koka no Jutsu." (Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Tecnique.) At first nothing happened, but after feeling a little amount of extra heat Naruto looked up. His eyes widened in shock. Coming directly at his direction from the sky was a giant fire wall that blocked the mayority of the sky, as the fireball grew nearer Naruto could feel the heat increasing and could feel his skin burning from the temperature.

"What the hell is this!?" Naruto shouted but when he looked down there was no one, just him and the incoming fireball. Naruto started to sweat at the incoming doom, when he remembered what was happening, instantly joining his palms he started to direct chakra throughout his whole body. Noticing that nothing happened he increased the amount of chakra when suddenly the temperature decreased and the fireball extinguished.

Huffing Naruto turned around and noticed Hinata looking very red and an annoyed Shikamaru.

"Hmm good, all of you managed to make it through, nut slower than what I expected, Naruto you should not try to see what amount of chakra is the correct one to lift the genjutsu or that could cost you your life, just blast away your chkra throughout your system, and Hinata you did well, but you need to expand your chakra coils as it takes to much of you, same to you Shikamaru."

"H-Hai Asuma-sensei." Hinata said in her usual shy voice.

"What a drag, I don't want to train to increase my reserves, that will be tiring."

"Ok, rest a bit and we will continue latter." Asuma said smirking at his ever lazy student

./ 2 Hours Latter

"Ok change time!" Kakashi shouted after a while. Everyone lined up in front of the sensei again. Everyone looked tired. "Ok reports."

"Everyone are pretty good on chakra control, however Sakura's reserves are very small, making her get exhausted very quickly during training, she should work on that." Kurenai said offering her report.

"Yes I will take that into account. Well for my part, Ino needs more physical strength, Kiba needs not to rush at everything, and Sasuke, well, he has to learn to be less uptight." He said giving his teammate's legacy a sad look.

"Right, everything went well with me, but Hinata needs more chakra reserves, she has an ok amount of chakra but more wouldn't be bad for her, also I noticed Naruto's lack of knowledge at some basic shinobi arts, why is that Kakashi?"

"Well, you see, I haven't taught him all that theory." He said giving a goofy eye smile.

"Kakashi, that is wrong, because of that you could probably get him killed one day." Reprimanded Kurenai.

"Yeah, anyways." Kakshi said avoiding the discussion earning hard looks from the other teo jounins. "The new teams will be…"

"Wow, I have never seen Kurenai-sensei angry about anything." Said Ino to Sakura.

"Yeah. But Is not sensei's fault, is because Naruto-Baka is so stupid that causes sensei to be putted in a dire position, if he weren't such a baka this wouldn't had happened." Sakura said in a firm tone making Ino give her a 'are you serious' look. But brushing the issue aside she turned back to the team repertoire.

./With Naruto's new temporary team.

The blonde along with Kiba and Ino were standing near a lake in front of Kurenai.

"Hello everyone, my name is Yuki Kurenai, I am a genjutsu specialist." She started with a smile. "To be able to perform genjutsu, or any other shinobi technique, one need utmost chakra control, especially in genjutsu, so what I am going to teach you is chakra control. I trust that all of you know tree walking right?" Everyone nodded.

"Well, we are going to do something similar, but different. Tell me, what other uses could tree walking have?"

'This again, first Kakashi-sensei noe Kurenai-sensei is asking the same, seems like you aren't so lazy afterall Kakashi-sensei' Naruto thought. Looking around he noticed both Kiba and Ino totally lost about the answer and Kurenai looking at him.

'What is she looking at me at? Is almost as if she expected me to know the answer. Well whatever? What surfaces would I like to be able to stand on?'

'So this is Kakashi's student, despite what everyone says about him he seems to have a thoughtful side to him, let's see if he can answer.'

'The ability to stand on water would be nice.' Naruto mused. 'Wait, aren't we conveniently close to a lake? Could the other use of tree climbing be water walking?'

"Ano sensei." Naruto called which caused Kurenai to smile at him in a continue form.

"Could the other use would be water walking?" He asked causing Kurenai's smile to widen and Kiba to yell.

"What are you talking about Naruto, that is so stupid, really jaja."

'A so he does have an intelligent side to him, this kid is obviously being underestimated.'

"Actually Kiba. He is correct, the other use is water walking." Kurenai said matter-of-factly.

"What! Naruto is correct? There is no way that is possible; there must be wrong Kurenai-sensei." Ino shouted.

"Well sorry to prove you wrong, but he is correct, this serves you to see that you should never underestimate persons, especially a shinobi." Ino just snorted and Kiba gave Naruto a disbelieving look. "Well, the exercise that I am going to teach you is water walking, it is essentially the same as tree walking but harder, because water's surface is constantly changing so you need to alter your chakra flow or else you are going to fall. Now go to this lake and try it."

"Yosh I am going to ace this!" Both Kiba and Naruto shouted looking at each other sensing a competition feeling to this. Instantly both males jumped to the lake directing chakra to their feet… and feel.

"Hahaha." Ino laughed at both male shinobi after they got out of the water. "Didn't you said that you were going to ace the exercise?" She taunted.

"Argg shut up Ino, we are going to complete this right away, just you see." Kiba shouted but Naruto was already in front of the lake again, but this time he didn't jump,

'Channel chakra through my feet; maintain control, now one foot on the water… easy. Right, now the other one.' Naruto stood on the water, but after three seconds he lost control and fell again.

"AAAh, this so hard." He shouted after exiting, but immediately went at it again. Getting into the water the blond got the same result after some eight tries when he was starting to lose control he channeled more chakra through his feet in an attempt to get stable but unconsciously he channeled Kemuri chakra, and with the blast of outgoing chakra he was launched into the air with a trail of smoke behind him.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto shouted midair. When he finally landed he fell onto the lake as the sudden rocketing sent him forward.

"Naruto are you ok?!" Asked a hurried and worried voice after he got to the edge of the lake. Looking up he saw Kurenai looking him with preoccupation and confusion.

"Hai sensei." He said.

"What just happened? Suddenly you launched onto the air with smoke trailing you?"

"A that's-"

"Hey Naruto what the hell just happened! You were just standing there and then booom you were flying!" Kiba exclaimed cutting Naruto on his words. Naruto sighted.

"Well you see, I recently have unlocked a Kekken Genkai about a week ago that enables me to control smoke, but I don't know how to really use it, I guess that what just happened was a possible effect of it." 'But still, to be sent flying, just what this ability makes me able to do?'

"A Kekken Genkai? How is that even possible? That is something that one doesn't just obtain. It must be genetically inherited and I don't know of any ability like that in Konoha, or anywhere at all." Said Kurenai confused.

"I, I don't know. I just unlocked it during a mission, that's all." Said Naruto defensively.

"Hey what happened?" A new voice asked. Turning to it everyone saw Kakashi standing there.

"Kakashi, what does Naruto means that he has a Kekken Genkai? How is that possible? Explain." Said Kurenai fervently.

"Well that is true. We don't know much about it, nor from where it came from, but I think Naruto is working on it to unveil its secrets."

"What but-"

"That is all I know Kurenai. There is not more to it. I myself am curious about it." Kurenai grunted in response but seemed to settle making Kakashi thank to Kami for making the heated woman to calm down.

"Well I guess I'll go back to my team, see ya." Kakashi said with his eyesmile.

"I'll go back to train too." Naruto said as he walked away causing Kurenai and Kiba to look at his back as he walked to the lake.

"Sensei, what the hell did just happened?"

"I don't know Kiba, but I am greatly interested in it." Kiba nodded.

./ 3 Hours Later

Naruto had almost managed to master the water exercise much to Kurenai's impression, but that only served to increase the woman's curiosity on him. Kiba managed to do it for thirty seconds before falling down and Ino managed to do it for a minute, but having less chakra her control was exponentially better. Everyone had leaves already and Naruto was all alone on the field, deciding to stay to practice his new confusing ability.

"Okay, my control is far greater now, that I have that exercise mastered, I should probably complete it before attempting to continue training my Kemuri release." Walking over to the river, Naruto started to walk in the water, making his best to maintain his control over his chakra he walked deeper into the river, after it seemed enough he stopped and just stood there doing seemingly nothing. Then after a few minutes he started to walk again, after a few steps he started to walk faster and faster until he started running. He ran for about ten meters when he fell into the water.

"Crap, I still can't get it, but it seemed that now that I rested a bit my control went back to what it should have been and can do it better." Getting out of the water the blond semi-dried himself and went at it again, and again and again until he managed to run for about fifty meters before his control started to wave, but enforcing it a little better he managed to get to the shore falling finally losing control falling into the shallow part of the water.

"Yes! Finally! I made it!" Naruto shouted in joy as he started running and jumping around the area. Unknown to him causing three persons to smile.

./

'Good you finally made it, but why are you so adamant to learn this Naruto?' A red eyed woman thought and then left the area.

./

'Interesting, he seems to have a quick ability growth, managing to complete this exercise in a day is a big feat. Also he seems completely loyal to the village, but I will continue to observe him. I will inform Hokage-sama about this latter.

./

'Naruto, I am happy that you have grown so much. Even… if I wasn't there for you when you where growing up. I look forward to meeting you formally… gaki.' The person thought as he leaved to the area.

./

Falling into the ground with a smile Naruto just rested there for some minutes recovering his breath and recuperating his energy. Deciding that he still had more than enough chakra for the day he decided to continue training for today. The advantages of being a chakra powerhouse were just almost limitless.

Naruto lifted both his arms into the air and just hang them there. Then he started to release smoke from under his sleeves and controlled it to remain there and began to mold it into a whip like form. He smirked.

'Time to test this idea of mine.' Quickly getting up in a push Naruto started to condensate more and more smoke into the whip making it start to solidify falling to the ground looking as if it was a real whip. Looking into a tree he moved his arm toward it in a whip like manner causing the smoke whip to follow. The result was both the tree and the smoke whip exploding.

"Wow. Nice. If I can refine that it will make a nice jutsu." Naruto said nodding to himself thinking of what could he make to make his new invention better.

"Ok, let's do this again. But I need to have a better control when it impacts so the smoke doesn't explode at the end." Quickly reforming the whip Naruto made sure to caliber it and started to make some random slashes at the air. After some testing and deciding that he had the appropriate control he slashed a tree again this time making the tree get destroyed at the half and the whip remaining, however the smoke became a bit unstable but reformed after a few seconds.

"That's awesome. But I still have to make it so it doesn't disintegrate after every hit. I need it so it remains the same after every attack… but moving on. I have to check to check on that thing that happened on the training earlier. If I remember correctly I was sent flying after sending a lot of chakra to my feet. So the smoke can rocket me."

"But wait. Where the smoke does even comes from? I saw it coming out of my sleeve yesterday after the meeting with jiji but…" Taking out his upper clothes Naruto started to focus on his smoke ability again, his eyes widened at what he saw. Smoke started to come out directly from the pores of his skin. Waving his arm he saw how a trail of smoke was formed in the movement of the extremity.

"What the hell is up with this ability? Everything that I discover about it make me freak out even more! But I have to admit that is kinda cool." Stripping out of his pant again and doing the same thing as before the blonde saw how smoke started to come out of his legs.

"Ok let's do this." Starting to run forward directing smoke chakra to his legs a trail of smoke was leaved behind, then blasting his chakra through his legs Naruto was sent flying again up in the air.

"Why can't I move my legs!?" Naruto shouted as he tried to move his lower extremities. Panicking he stopped his chakra flow and the smoke rapidly vanished giving him sight of his legs making him sight on relief, however he soon was preoccupied again as being on the air gravity started to do its job. Losing his momentum and starting to fall down Naruto shifted accidentally his body being upside down, trying to use the same smoke technique to stop falling Naruto sent smoke chakra to his legs, however he didn't took into account that he was upside down. As Naruto started to speed up towards the ground, in the confusion and adrenaline of the moment he started to channel even more chakra to the point that his body looked as if it was disintegrating or a as a big black smoke ball from all the smoke that he was producing.

"Ahhh! I can't stop!" He shouted and as he hit the ground a huge explosion was made making a huge cloud of dust and smoke lift into the air.

"Awwn." Naruto moaned in pain. Slowly opening his eyes he saw nothing but black from all the smoke surrounding him.

'What happened? I can't move. What's up with this smoke?' As the smoke started to dissipate a legless Naruto could be seen lying in a fife meters wide, one meter deep crater. He widened his eyes at this.

'What the fuck! Where are my legs?! When did I lose them?' Naruto started to freak out, but after a moment he noticed something.

'Wait. Why can't I feel any pain? Am I dead?' He asked himself. He sent a pulse of chakra through his body to confirm if he was still alive and as if responding to a call, the remaining smoke in the area started to gather in the place where Naruto's legs should be. Soon it started to take form and eventually his legs were formed as if nothing had happened at all. Naruto just watched this and stared at his legs for about five minutes before his mind could process what had just happened. Then suddenly it hit him.

"What the hell! Did my legs just formed out of smoke?" He shouted jumping up, which only served to freak him out even more.

"They are real! They work! What the hell just happened?" He shouted in shock. After some minutes when he finally managed to calm down he looked around the area and noticed the wide crater around him.

"Well, is official, I am sure nothing will be able to impress me again in my life."

He sighed. "I think I will leave it here for now, I don't think I can handle any more surprises today." Naruto said as he got up and dusted himself off.

He sighed again. "Kami I need ramen."

./ Hokage Office

"Are you sure Jiraya? You could just go and talk to him." A voice asked.

"It's okay sensei. I haven't been there for the brat his whole life, I can't just go and casually say, Hey I am your godfather hello, I hope we get along." A tall person with long white hair that reached his waist and red markings on his face said.

"I guess you are right. Well if that is all…"

"Yes, I will search more on my network for information about Akatsuki, I find anything I'll tell you. And I promise that I will talk to the kid." Jiraya said as he exited through the window.

'I am too old for this shit.' SArutobi thought relaxing into his chair. 'Hehe, now that I am alone I can continue with you Tsuki-chan' He thought as he made to reach an orange book hidden in his robes while giggling pervert idly like a school girl. However as he was about to pull it out he sighted again and regained his self-control.

"Enter." He said commandingly. An ANBU with long purple hair appeared in front of the aged leader on one knee as a show of subordination.

"Neko reporting Hokage-sama." Sarutobi nodded.

"Continue." He said.

"I have been observing Naruto as instructed. He has been training hard now and has a quick growth rate managing to complete the water walking exercise in one day. He has advance much in his research and training of his Kekken Genkai, I think, and shows much promise." Sarutobi nodded.

"I see, and about the other thing?" He asked. He was interested a lot in his surrogate grandson's new ability, but the other topic at hand was far more important.

"Hai. I made contact with him once and talked to him disguised as a normal shinobi. And after observing him I can tell that he is loyal to the village, however he is treated harshly by most people surrounding him."

"I see." He said giving a sad smile. Hiruzen had hoped that after becoming a shinobi Naruto would have a better treatment and a more friendly life, but even thought he was not attacked anymore nor abused, he still got things hard with people looking down at him. "Good job Neko, you are freed from you assignment, dismissed." Neko nodded and shunshined away.

When Neko leaved the room Sarutobi sighed in relief. 'I see you are still walking a good path my child, I would never forgive myself if anything havened to you. Much less Minato, he would kick my ass for all eternity in the afterlife.'

./ Timeskip Month

./ Streets of Konoha

Naruto was currently jumping on the rooftops of Konoha. He was speeding up and if you watched carefully you could see smoke coming out of the bottom of his pants, however that would be impossible unless you had the Sharingan from the once powerful Uchiha clan because of the high speeds the blond was running at. Right now Naruto had some time before having to meet with his team because Kakashi had said that he wanted to talk to them about something important at noon. He decided to go for some ramen while training on his smoke propulsion, one of the lot of skills that he has been practicing ever since he discovered his Kekken Genkai.

'Let's see if I can get even faster.' The blond thought. Channeling a little more smoke chakra through his feet Naruto started to go even faster and smoke started to come out in bigger amounts, now leaving a more visible trail before it vanished into the air after some seconds. However after some seconds Naruto lost control of his chakra and stumbled, causing him to go crashing down into a side street.

"Ouch, ouch. Crap seems like I still can't control really high speeds." He said touching his torso and leg in pain in the areas of his body that he had crashed with. Getting up he started to walk and doubled a corner but as he did so he heard a shout in the street to his back.

"Hey watch where you are going gaki!" The voice loudly exclaimed. Turning around he saw a teenager with a black suit along with what seemed cat ears on the suit and purple painting on his face. He was also carrying a thing wrapped in bandages almost as tall as him on his back, he also was wearing a Suna headband.

"I-I am sorry sir. I was not paying attention." Said the person being yelled at. Naruto immediately recognize him. It was a kid named Konohamaru. Once when Naruto was training he saw the blond practicing his smoke affinity and immediately challenged him. Deciding to play along Naruto beat the kid without actually hurting him, and ever since he and his other two little friends had followed him around. Eventually he learned that the kid was actually the Hokage's grandson and after showing indifference to his position he was even more attached to the blond, more than what Naruto would have liked but whatever.

"Huh? I'm sorry? Are Konoha kids really that stupid? You just say and hope that a 'sorry' will fix things?" The teen yelled grabbing Konohamaru by the neck of his shirt. At this Naruto narrowed his eyes and stealthily moved to a branch on a tree to observe the situation better.

"Calm down Kankuro, we just got here and I don't want to be kicked out of Konoha just because of your stupidity." Said a blonde woman that was behind the teen. She was wearing white clothes with a mesh shirt underneath and had a giant fan strapped on her back, she also had a Suna headband and looked about one, maybe two years older.

"Calm down Temari, I am just going to teach this brat a lesson." The man now identified as Kankuro said smirking as he began to cock his fist back. Naruto was about to intervene when he saw Sasuke turning around the corner.

"Hey what are you lot doing!?" Asked the Uchiha survivor. "Let the kid down." He commanded as he saw what was happening.

'Tch, who are those persons? I don't care about the brat they have, but they are obviously shinobi. Maybe if I fight them.'

"Huh, who are you?" Kankuro asked. "You dare interrupt me? Is everyone on Konoha so unrespectful?" Sasuke growled at this.

"Don't you have any idea who I am?" He asked as if it was the most obvious thing of the world. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, the last survivor of the great Uchiha clan." He said cockily.

"Uchiha? So what? I don't care about you, get lost!" Sasuke got even more mad after hearing this. He was about to attack the foreigner when a voice was heard.

"Kankuro, Temari, stop this at once." Said a cold voice that froze Sasuke at place. Turning at it he saw a red headed boy standing upside down on a branch of a tree some meters to the left of the blond.

'What? I didn't even sense him coming. That is how Kakashi-sensei moves.' Sasuke thought while Naruto was having similar thoughts.

'Where did he come from? He is incredibly talented. He means problems.' The blond thought shocked at not being able to sense the new arrival.

"Bu-but Gaara, this kid was-"Kankuro said shakily as if he feared the newcomer.

"Shut up, you are a disgrace for our village." He said shunshining in a sand shunshine next to the pair. "Don't forget why we are here." He said causing the other two to nod fearfully at him.

"We are sorry for the inconvenience, we shall go now." The redheaded boy said turning around.

"Wait!" Sasuke exclaimed causing the three Suna shinobi to stop and turn to look at him. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"Ha. You don't know why we are here?" Temari said. "It is because of the Chuunin Exams taking place next week." Sasuke's eyes widened at this, while Naruto's norrowed.

'What? There is going to be a Chuunin Exams here and I was not informed? Unforgiveable.' Sasuke thought, but then looked at the redheaded when he began to talk.

"Also my name is Subaku no Gaara. And your?"

"I am Uchiha Sasuke." He said proudly.

"Very well, and yours?" Gaara asked again confusing everyone present.

"Gaara, what are you talking about? There is no one else in here." Temari said.

"I am talking about the blond guy on the tree who has been observing since the very beginning." He said turning to look toward Naruto causing everyone else to follow.

'What? Also the dobe was here? How come I didn't sense him? When did he obtain such skills? Damn, I need to ask Kakashi for more training. I will do whatever it takes to defeat him.' Sasuke thought.

'Damn, I was discovered. How the hell did he sensed me?' Naruto thought sighing and jumping toward the group of people landing next to Sasuke who glared at him.

"Looks like I was discovered, hehe." Naruto said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Boss!" Konohamaru said running towards Naruto and hugging him.

"Hey there Konohamaru, how are ya?"

"Good now that you are here boss." The kid said smiling widely at Naruto.

"I asked for your name. I will not repeat myself." Gaara said interrupting making Naruto go serious.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, remember it." Gaara nodded.

"Mother says she wants your blood. I look forward to meeting you again, Uzumaki." Gaara said turning around and walking away, Kankuro followed short but Temari took a moment to examine the blond.

'Why does Gaara shows so much interest in this kid? What does he has of special? But those whisker marks makes him look cute thought.' She said giggling to herself and then following.

"Hey boss, will you play ninja with me?" Konohamaru asked once the trio was gone.

"Sorry Konohamaru, I have a team meeting right now, so I am busy." Naruto said causing Konohamaru to look down in sadness. "But I will play with you latter, for now I gotta go, let's go Sasuke." He said causing the Uchiha to snarl.

"Stop there dobe. How did you got such skills?" He demanded. Naruto narrowed his eyes at him and said.

"Training. Training and true devotion. Now let's go." He said jumping away causing Sasule to snarl even more and then to follow.

./ Team 7 Bridge Meeting Point

Sasuke and Naruto arrived at the bridge only to see Sakura and surprisingly Kakashi already there.

"Hey everyone." Saluted Naruto casually.

"NARUTO YOU ARE LATE!" Screeched Sakura.

"Wha- but arrived with Sasuke, why do you shout at me?"

"Hmm, I am sure Sasuke-kun had a justification to arrive late." She said causing Naruto to get angry, he was about to answer back when Kakashi interrupted.

"Ma. Ma. Now, no need to get all worked up. Not when I have news to tell you." He said gaining all three genin's attention.

"You see. To be able to advance in rank on the shinobi world there are two methods. The first is making your way through by field work and recommendations, which is very hard. And the other is part-taking in the Chuunin Exams. The Chuunin Exams are an exam where the best crop of gennin shinobi from all villages come to be able to be promoted to Chuunin, while taking part in the exam does not guarantee your promotion, it is a good way to try to obtain it. Now why am I telling you this? That is because the next exams will be held here in Konoha, and they are in one week time." He said as he pulled out three entries for something out of his pocket.

"And I inscribed you in them. Take these entries, fill them and take them to the academy in two weeks from now if you want to participate." He said handling the exam entries. "I wish you good luck, until then there will be no team meetings." He said and then shunshined away.

Silence.

Silence dominated the trio after the sudden words of Kakashi and everyone was tense because of the decision they were going to have to make. After a few minutes Sakura began to squirm in unconformity, both males noticed this but were too deep in thought to care.

'Chuunin Exams huh? Getting promoted would certainly not be a bad thing, and also this way I can expose myself to the world, although I am not sure if that is such a good idea. Also, getting promoted will make me able to leave even more the viallage, if can get that right, I will be one step closer to completing Kyuubi's task, hmm, I guess I will participate.' Naruto said to himself on his mind.

'Yes! Finally the opportunity I have been waiting for! I can finally advance. If I do this I will be able to obtain the power to defeat _him_. And it makes me able to know just how good Naruto really is.'

"I'm in." Both males said at the same time, they looked at each other and then turned away, each taking their individual path, only Sakura remaining.

' should I do? Both Sasuke-kun and Naruto seem so serious and sure about this, but I don't think that I can do this. NO! I must do this; if I ever want to progress as a kunoichi and gain Sasuke's love I must do this SHANARO!'

./ Later. Nightfall. Random Tall Konoha Roof

Naruto was sitting on a roof of Konoha, it was in a calm area and not many people transited this zone at night. So unless it was someone who had direct intentions of making contact with the blond he would be left alone for what he was about to do. Something he wanted greatly.

Closing his eyes the blonde settled for a meditative pose and concentrated until he felt a familiar pull to the depths of his consciousness. Opening his eyes he saw the imposing figure of the Kyuubi, the beast sealed within him staring down at him.

"So what do you think?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi snorted.

"**Hn, not bad. I am surprised that you actually managed to grasp the power of my gift so quickly. Even if you still have more to find out, you have developed it well."**

"Well that is what happens when I put my soul into something." Naruto said smirking.

"**Don't get arrogant brat, you are far from receiving my respect. And I hope that you have not forgotten your mission right?"**

"Of course not, I haven't. Is just that is not like I can leave the village whenever I want to. However I manage to make chuunin on this exams I will be able to go out even more."

"**Hn, it doesn't matter if you can leave or not if you are going be squashed when you have the stupid turtle in front of you. As much as weak the turtle is you still not have the power needed."**

"Well I am sorry that I cannot fight a _biju_!"

"**Pfft, pathetic ningen."** Kyuubi whispered, but with his booming voice Naruto heard it clearly, he sighed.

"Really I don't know what is your problem."

"**You are my problem, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have to be here right now, seeing there is no one left srong enough to be able to hold me sealed." **Kyuubi said as if it was a matter of fact. **"But right now it is in my convenience keeping you alive so, I think I am going to give you a friendly tip.** He said making Naruto confused.

"A tip? What are you talking about?"

"**Well, remember the redheaded boy?"** Kyuubi asked making Naruto nod. **"Be wary of him. He has the stupid tanooki inside him. I smell that crazy bastard all over the place" **This made Naruto's eyes widen.

"What what he is a jinchuriki?"

"**Yes he is. Well I know that I told you to be waty of him. But I guess that is no longer possible."**

"What do you mean?"

"**Well, he is watching you right now, so go away. This will be interesting." **Kyuubi said as then Naruto felt a pull of his consciousness.

./ Outside the Seal

Naruto opened his eyes and noted that the moon was now high in the sky, which made him wonder just how much time had he been inside the seal. Scanning the environment he saw nothing, at the start he relaxed but then noticed that there was not just nothing strange, but no noise, people or anything at all. Just him and the moon up in the sky. Then suddenly he sensed chakra building behind him. Startled he looked back and saw Gaara sitting in the opposite direction from him at his back. A few moments passed and no one made a sound, their breathings completely calmed, but then Gaara spoke disrupting the tense silence.

"Why?" He whispered but Naruto could understand everything he said. "Why does mother wants your blood so much Uzumaki?" He asked.

"I don't really know what you mean with mother. Is your mother here?"

"Don't play with me Uzumaki! Mother says you are special, why are you special? What makes you special?" Gaara shouted. "Tell me, if you are so special you must have a purpose right? What is your purpose? I live to kill. By killing I calm mother down and prove my existence. What is yours?" Gaara said with a crzazy grin.

"Purpose huh? I do not know what my purpose is. But if I had to say, it would probably be to complete a task given to me. Other than that, I do not know." Naruto said calmly. By now both young jinchurikies were standing up staring at each other.

"So you don't have a purpose? People need a purpose to live. If you do not have a purpose, then I shall eliminate you!" Gaara said laughing like a mad man. Then out of a guard in his back sand shoot out into the sky and began to form tendrils which positions in a menacing form. Suddenly one tendril shoot forward with incredible speed and nearly impaled the blond who would have been dead if it wasn't for his reflexes. More and more tendrils began to attack the evading blond destroying the roof as they impacted.

'Crap I have to think of something quick.' Naruto thought. 'I know.'

Naruto continued to evade until he had a clear view of Gaara, quickly applying smoke chakra to his feet Naruto was rocketed towards the redhead who had remained immobile this hole time, however as he was about one meter from him a defensive wall of sand rose from the ground and halted Naruto who crashed against it. When the wall fell Naauto looked at Gaara who was smirking.

"You cannot win Uzumaki. Not if you don't have a purpose." Then a sand tendril came from the side and sent Naruto crashing with a wall seven meters away. Gaara began walking towards him.

"Now, finally I can kill you, finally mother will be satisfied." Naruto looked at him, with the moon situated behind Gaara, Naruto could only see his siluette and the tendrils rising in the air.

"DIE UZUMAKI!" Gaara shouted, but just as the tendrils began to move a shadow moved before Gaara and placed his hand on his forehead.

"Chakura yokusei shīru!" (Chakra-Suppressing Seal) The newcomer shouted. Instantly the sand tendrils dropped and Gaara fell backwards unconscious.

"Looks like I saved your ass Gaki." The person said. "Come with me." He said. Naruto merely nodded in shock at what had just happened. The person placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and shunshined. Looking around Naruto noticed the they were on another rooftop on a transited part of Konoha were lights were on and people walking and chatting on the street.

"Are you going to stay like that forever?" He said breaking Naruto out of his stupor. Naruto turned to look at him. He was wearing a green pants and top, and had a red sleeveless coat. He had long white hair falling on his back and had a shinobi headband on his head with horns and a kanji that said 'oil'.

"A thank you." Naruto said standing up. "I was done for back there."

"No need to thank me gaki, well is not exactly easy to defeat a jinchuriki." The man said surprising Naruto.

"Jinchuriki? How do you know he was a jinchuriki?" The man smirked.

"Now, it is no use if I unveil my secrets right?" Naruto frowned.

'This man is suspicious, but he practically radiated power.'

"Who are you by the way?" Naruto asked causing the man to smirk even more.

"Hehe, I am glad you asked gaki. I am know for my legends, among the women I am sacred and my shinobi skills compare to no one. I am Jiraiya the ToadSennin!" (**AN: Sorry guys, I don't remember Jiraiya's original intro and even thought I searched for it I couldn't find it,**) The man said stricking a weird and extravagant pose.

'Weirdo.' Naruto thought.

"Well thank you anyways." Naruto said turning around and jumping down to the street.

"Wait!" Jiraya shouted jumping besides Naruto. "Are you really not interested or impressed by me?" He asked.

"Not really, to be honest you are pretty lame." Naruto said walking again, leaving a Jiraiya crying comical anime tears behind.

"Wait!" Jiraiya called again. Naruto sighed.

"I didn't even got your name!" He said.

"My name is Naruto."

"Well Naruto how about I invite you to dinner? Whatever you want, I pay." Jiraiya said not knowing how much he would lament his words latter.

"For real?" Naruto asked.

"Sure."

"Well ok then, follow." Naruto said happily. Even if this man was strange he was not going to say no to free ramen.

./ Icharaku's

"Come on gaki, you are already on your eight bowl, are you ever going to stop eating." A crying Jiraiya said. NAruto just nodded in the negative as he continued feasting his ramen.

"Well you did no good to your pocket, when it comes to ramen NAruto devours it." Said the stand owner called Icharaku. "But we are greatly thankful to you for your money." He said smirking.

"Greedy bastard." Jiraiya muttered.

"Ahh that was delicious, thank you Jiraya-san." Naruto said finally finishing eating.

"Is okay, it was a pleasure." He said crying looking at his now empty wallet. "Well let's get going."

"Where to?"

"I don't know, just walk around."

"Well, is okay I guess." Naruto said standing up and starting to walk.

"So tell me Naruto, you are a gennin right?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to enter the Chuunin Exams?" Naruto stopped remembering the event that happened earlier with Gaara.

"I, I don't really know. I want to, but now I am scared."

"Because of the jinchuriki right?" Naruto nodded.

"Tell you what, if you enter and pass to the third stage of the exam I will personally train you so that you can beat him."

"Third stage? Train me? Why are you showing so much interest in me?"

"Oh well, you see the exams are divided in three stages, what they consist of varies. As for your other question. Let's say that you picked my interest with your ability display earlier." 'And because you are my grandson.' But he didn't say that last part.

"I don't know."

"Think about gaki, I'll see you later." Jiraiya said jumping off leaving a thoughtful Naruto behind.

./

**And cut! Finally done with this chapter, next one we are going the Chuunin Exams, the invasion and maybe the search for Tsunade if I am not lazy and after that I will introduce Mei. Anyway, please review, tell me what you liked, what you didn't or any ideas, thoughts or tips you have for me. Have a nice day.**


End file.
